


Honesty Is The Best Policy

by TipTheWaitress



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Baaad use of PSI powers, Bondage (kinda), Bottom Marth, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marth secretly likes being bottom cmon, Ness is discovering his true nature as a top, Ness is old enough, Soo, Sorry Marth, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Ness, What Have I Done, crack ship, explicit - Freeform, ish, oblivious friends, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipTheWaitress/pseuds/TipTheWaitress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“N-Ness, what are you…?”</p>
<p>“Aw, c'mon, Marth. I just want to… try something...”</p>
<p>“W-wait- Ah!”</p>
<p>Ness is impulsive. Marth just needed the truth. Instead this happened. Oh well. Boys will be boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... ACK IM SORRY OK DONT KILL ME! This plot bunny bit me in the ass one day playing Smash with my friend (she plays Ness and I play Marth) and I just stuck with it. Don't worry, Ness is bumped up to fifteen here and Marth is sixteen (canon age in his first game) so technically it's not underage if they're both underage :D And I mean cmon, the younger boy whooing the older one? Preeeetty hot if you ask me! (but no one's asking) Ok! Well, I hope you enjoy this fic! (Basically pwp shhhh don't say anything) :)

Ness found himself staring at Marth _a lot_. _Excessively_. Just _too_ much to be _normal_. He tried to play it off as him just admiring the prince, but his mind refused to believe the lie. Ness' eyes would wander the prince's body like how they were supposed to wander a woman's body. Boys were supposed to like girls, right? Toon Link was always leering at Peach, Zelda, and Samus, and Ness had even caught Lucas staring at the blonde bounty hunter once, his face as pink as Kirby. Ness never really joined Took Link in his “Lady Watching” as he called it, and now he had an idea as to why. Ness guessed his could be called “Marth Watching”.

Ness was currently playing chess against Marth, and he was royally getting his ass handed to him. The PSI gifted teen was no pushover in chess -he used to play against his dad and even joined a chess team back in Onett- but Marth was just- he seemed to _know_ _Ness_ ' _every move_. All four games they had played Marth had won within ten minutes. It really made Ness think, compared to when he played against others. Sometimes he would challenge Toon Link and Lucas, but he usually won those matches; Toon Link didn't care for chess and Lucas was still inexperienced at it. Of course, it was to be expected of Marth- his tactical prowless, that is. Ness was sure all royalty had some degree of battlefield tactics education, and Marth had mostly been his own tactition in his first war; Ness believed the prince was definitely more than adept in that area. 

“Hey, Ness!” Toon Link's voice snapped Ness out of his thoughts. The dark haired teen turned to look at Toon Link, who was clamped to Ike's back, arms and legs wrapped around the mercenary like a vice. “We're gonna go into the forest and explore! You and Marth wanna come?”

Ness turned to look at Marth, who blinked back and smiled politely. It was Ness' choice, then. Staying here would mean Ness would get more time to leer at the prince when he was too busy contemplating his next move, but going into the forest could potentially lead to rough housing in a field of grass, which meant touching and maybe someone pining someone else down (and Marth would never dare subdue someone unless absolutely necessary, which meant flushed, panting Marth laying beneath Ness- _hnn._ ) Now if only Ness could get Marth under him in the privacy of his room- _Oh._ And that was when Ness got the idea.

“No, I think we're fine here.”

Toon Link wrinkled his nose as he tightened his grip on Ike. “I guess. I don't know how you like playing that, though.” And with a glance at Link and Lucas, Toon Link exclaimed, “Go! My loyal steed, Ike!” 

Ike sighed but trudged off nevertheless, the two other blonds behind them. Lucas gave Marth and Ness a wave and a shy smile before he shut the door, leaving the two alone in the room.

After a few minutes of continuing their chess game Ness spoke up. “Hey, Marth?” The prince looked up from the board questioningly. “After this can we go to my room? I wanna show you this really cool book I found when I was out in town. I think you'll really like it.”

“Yes, that is fine,” Marth smiled, and Ness felt a thrill run up his spine. He couldn't wait to get the chess game over. And maybe he should feel guilty for what he was planning, but all he felt was excitement and anticipation. So he botched up his move and handed the win to Marth to speed things up. Of course, Marth, being the perceptive prince he was, shot Ness a strange look as he checked Ness' King, as if he knew Ness had thrown the match. He didn't say anything as he cleaned up, though, and followed Ness quietly to his room as the younger teen animatedly described the book he had bought. It was about the many war heroes from all different kinds of worlds (“There's a whole chapter about you, Marth!”) and their stories. Ness had originally bought it for Marth, but he began reading it and really got into it. Good thing he didn't just give it to Marth too; now he had an excuse to bring the prince to his room.

“Here it is,” Ness said as he pulled the book from his bookshelf and handed it to Marth, who was sitting on his bed. The prince received it with a smile and flipped it open, eyes eating up the information of a hero from a world where aliens and humans fought relentlessly. Ness just watched, heart racing. Was he really going to go through with this? He had never tried what he was about to try, but then again, how hard could it be? 

Now, Ness wasn't ashamed to admit he watched porn. He was a growing fifteen year old boy; they did that kind of stuff, right? And Ness had gone the whole eight miles; he wasn't afraid to search anything up. Straight, gay, lesbian- everything. So yeah, Ness knew how sex worked. The thing was, would Marth be ok with it? From what Ness had watched, there was a guy who _gave_ , and a guy who _took_. And, well, Ness didn't want to _take_. Ness also thought Marth very much resembled a bottom, no offense to Marth. He was just so… _submissive_. But… Ness thought that was kind of hot. And so he made up his mind and went for it.

Ness shuffled over so that he stood before Marth, who glanced up from his reading questioningly. Without a word Ness took the book from Marth's hands and placed it on the floor. Then he placed his hand on Marth's chest and pushed back until the prince was lying on the bed, his blue eyes wide. 

“Ness?...”

The dark haired teen didn't answer, instead placing a knee between Marth's legs and leaning over him, hands an either side of his head. Marth immediately blushed, hands fiddling with his tunic as he stared up at Ness. He had a “deer in headlights look”, Ness amusedly thought.

“W-what are you doing-” A sharp inhale cut off Marth's sentence as Ness straddled him. The prince watched silently as Ness' fingers brushed up over his chest plate and stopped at his cape. Ness unfastened the garment, then tugged at the chest plate until Marth complied, raising up off the bed just enough for Ness to slide off the armor piece, leaving the blue haired teen in his tunic. It was when Ness' fingers brushed the collar of his tunic that Marth spoke up.

“N-Ness,” Marth stuttered, hands gently grabbing Ness' wrists to stop his movements. “Why-”

“Come on, Marth,” Ness smiled deviously, “I just wanna mess around a bit and have fun.”

“But Ness-”

“Just for a bit, _Marth_ ,” Ness purred out, hands slipping away from Marth's lax grip and down to the hem of his shirt. Then, quickly, before Marth could protest, Ness slid his hands under the prince's tunic and up his chest. Marth jerked under him, sucking in a sharp breath. The reaction made Ness grin. 

“Are you sensitive?” Ness inquired as he ran his palms across Marth's chest, the blue tunic sliding up and revealing a muscled abdomen. Ness liked what he saw; who knew Marth was hiding such a nice body under all those layers of clothes? 

“N-Ness,” Marth gasped as Ness toyed with his nipples for a second before moving on, pulling the shirt off of him. “We c-can not- Oh!” Marth threw his head back as Ness leaned down and mouthed at his neck, violet eyes glittering slyly. The dark haired teen sucked and nipped until Marth was a panting mess beneath him, gloved hands grasping at Ness' striped shirt. 

“I guess you are,” Ness chuckled as he pulled back, eying the pink spots decorating Marth's neck and collarbone. The prince looked like an absolute mess beneath Ness, his skin flushed and his hair mussed up by the constant tossing of his head. 

Marth gazed up at Ness through half open eyelids, his heart racing under the hand Ness had on his chest. “Ness… We can not...” Marth shut his eyes and turned his head to the side as Ness ran his hands across his chest. “I am… You are only...”

“Is that what you're worried about?” Ness chuckled as he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off. He saw Marth glance at him and then turn his head farther away, and that made Ness smirk. It seemed like the attraction wasn't just one sided. 

Ness toed off his red shoes and proceeded to remove Marth's boots, dumping them on the floor before turning his attention to Marth's pants. It was obvious that, although Marth denied Ness' touches, his body very much liked it; the bulge in his pants was proof enough. Ness found it adorable that Marth tried to hide how much he really liked being touched. He placed a hand on Marth's thigh and slid it up slowly, fingers just barely ghosting over Marth's clothed erection when- 

“ _Ness_!” Marth grabbed his hands, half sitting up, eyes wide and frantic. “We _can't_ -!” 

“Yes, we can~” Ness sang back, grinning deviously at Marth, his violet eyes twinkling. He decided it was the perfect time to put his PSI to good use. Without moving a finger Ness seized Marth's hands and pinned them to the bed, all the while keeping eye contact with the prince. Marth blinked up at him, falling back onto the sheets. 

“Now...” Ness reached for the hem of Marth's pants, and the sharp inhale that came from the prince when Ness slipped his fingers under the band of his pants when straight to his cock. “Don't worry, I've watched plenty of these kinds of videos.” Ness grinned cheekily at Marth, who blushed even harder. “I know what I'm doing.” And he pulled Marth's pants down slowly, as if unwrapping a long awaited present. Marth struggled under him, trying to pry his hands from the bed, but Ness' PSI was holding tight. When Ness pulled the pants down past Marth's erection the prince paused, staring at Ness with wide eyes.

“You're so cute,” Ness grinned, placing his hands up by Marth's head for support before he leaned down and captured the prince's lips in a kiss. 

Now, Ness had kissed a girl or two before, but those kisses were chaste and bland. Ness had always wanted to kiss like he had seen on tv, where those who were kissing practically devoured their partner. So who better to try this out than on Marth? 

Ness didn't give Marth a chance to fight back; he took what he wanted. But Marth didn't seem to be complaining. Ness sucked Marth's bottom lip between his, biting on it gently and causing the prince to gasp. He then took the chance to slip his tongue into Marth's mouth, his skin tingling at the feel of their tongues sliding together. There wasn't much fighting from Marth; he let Ness ravish his mouth, breath hitching each time Ness nipped at him. Once the issue of air arose Ness pulled away, a string of saliva between their lips, and _fuck_ if Ness didn't want to lean back down and devour Marth again. Instead he hovered over the prince, keeping their eyes locked, and, very slowly, lowered his hips until their clothed erections pressed together. Ness smirked at Marth and slowly dragged his hips over the older teen’s. And Ness barely heard it, when Marth threw his head back, eyes shut and red lips parted: a soft, drawn out moan that lit something inside Ness.

_Oh my_ God _, that was the fucking hottest sound I have ever heard in my life._

Keeping his eyes on Marth's face, Ness pressed down again, drinking in the way Marth furrowed his brows, a soft gasp passing through his lips as he arched up just slightly, his body searching for more friction. But, as much as Ness wanted to continue rutting against the prince until they both came, he wanted to get to the main course of the evening. Using his PSI to keep Marth in place, Ness crawled off him, meeting the prince's dazed, confused gaze.

“Can you bend your knees for me, please?” Ness questioned sweetly, and Marth blinked back before pulling his feet to the bed, legs bent at the knees. Ness gave a sly smile and slipped between Marth's legs, tugging off Marth's pants the rest of the way and reaching for his boxers. But instead of tugging those off as well he paused, reaching for his shorts and taking them off, leaving both teens in their underwear and socks, with the exception of Marth's headband (and _fuck_ , Ness was gonna fuck him _so good_ while he wore that). 

Now Ness reached for Marth's boxers, his fingertips grazing across the waistband before slipping under the elastic. His violet eyes flickered up to Marth's face, but his eyes were shut and he was facing away. He must be embarrassed, Ness thought, but he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He had a hot body, in Ness' opinion. 

Without hesitation Ness pulled down Marth's boxers, his cock bouncing out happily, pink tipped and glistening with pre-cum. Flicking the boxers off the bed, Ness stared at it curiously, bringing a finger to run along its length. Below him Marth shuddered, a soft breath escaping his lips. Ness grinned and wrapped his fingers around it gently, licking his lips when Marth took in a deep, shuddering breath, arching up into Ness' touch. Ness gave an experimental tug, watching delightfully as Marth pressed his back into the bed, a breathy cry escaping his lips. Ness let his hand glide up and down Marth's cock, eliciting more of those soft, delicious cries from his parted lips. 

After about a minute Ness stopped, leaving Marth panting on the bed sheets, his eyes slipping open to peer at Ness from under long lashes, as if questioning why he stopped. Instead of answering the unvoiced question Ness reached his hand back to the side of the bed, fingers slipping between the mattresses and pulling out a tear drop shaped bottle of lube. No, he wasn't expecting this to actually happen, but a teenage boy was always prepared for anything, right? 

At the sound of the bottle snapping open Marth's eyes widened, and Ness knew this was the moment of truth.  
 

“Ness...” _Lord_ , Marth's voice was so breathy, laced with arousal and want. “Who…?” 

Ness blinked. He didn't want to state his choice out blatantly, but- 

Then, to Ness' surprise, Marth pulled his legs apart wider, lowering his eyes as a blush darkened his already flushed cheeks. Ness realized Marth was offering to bottom so that he wouldn't, and that made Ness want to ravish him that much more. The dark haired teen gave the prince a dazzling smile and then turned his gaze to Marth's entrance, his heart fluttering in his chest for the first time since he initiated _this_. He hoped he did this right. 

After dripping a generous amount of lube on his fingers, Ness prodded the ring of muscles, watching the prince's face carefully. When Marth displayed no displeasure Ness slipped his middle finger in easily, and, other than tensing around Ness' finger the and slight crinkle of his nose, Marth didn't move. Ness licked his lips and curled his finger, feeling his skin warm as Marth's hands twitched just slightly and a soft breath left his lips. As Ness explored Marth with his finger he brought another digit to the prince's opening and slowly worked it into him. Marth tensed at the feeling of being stretched, but had yet to make any sudden movements of pain. Ness took his time, slowly working the prince open. He didn't want to hurt Marth when they actually did it, and, because he was inexperienced, he didn't know when it was ok to… _put it in_ , per se. So he continued wiggling his fingers inside Marth, keeping an eye on the prince's facial expressions. He was slowly working a third finger into the prince when suddenly Marth arched off the bed, a sharp cry escaping him. Ness immediately stopped, panic flaring in him. 

“Marth? Are you ok?” But instead of responding Marth pushed back on Ness' fingers, hands twisting in their invisible hold to grip at the bedsheets as another sultry moan escaped his lips. Realization hit Ness like a baseball bat: he had found Marth's prostate. That was the only explanation. 

“N-Ness,” Marth breathed, practically fucking himself on Ness' fingers, who was too enraptured by the sight of Marth coming apart to move. At the sound he snapped out of it, a smirk slipping onto his face as he curled his fingers, prodding deeper, and Marth _keened_ , hips rising and falling to meet Ness' fingers. “Kudasai, kudasai-” 

“Shit,” Ness breathed, and he could have cum just by listening to Marth slip back to Japanese, voice an octave higher as he begged. With his free hand Ness reached down and kicked off his boxers, messily slathering his erection with lube and then he was aligning it with Marth's entrance, eyes locked with the older teen's.  
    “Kudasai, _kudasai_ , Ness,” Marth whined, blue eyes half lidded and dark with arousal. Breaking his PSI hold on him, Ness pushed into Marth, biting his lip as the tight heat that was Marth surrounded him. Marth's hands flew up to grip at Ness' shoulders, a sharp gasp leaving him as he stiffened. Ness paused, half settled inside him.

“Marth?” The prince responded by tightening his grip on Ness. “I'm going to push in all the way so you can get used to it quicker. Ok?” Marth nodded, eyes shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Bracing himself, Ness pushed in the rest of the way, a soft sigh escaping him when Marth's warmth was settled all around him. Below him Marth exhaled slowly, his body relaxing. After about a minute Ness shifted, watching Marth's reaction closely. The prince gave a small wince but opened his eyes and met Ness' gaze, as if giving the dark haired teen permission to move. Ness did, sliding out just slightly before giving a small thrust, and Marth shuddered beneath him, a soft, breathy moan rising from him. 

“Marth?” Ness breathed, and Marth responded by fluttering his hazy eyes open and meeting Ness' gaze.  “Shit, Marth,” Ness groaned, “I'm gonna fuck you now. Is that ok?” 

Marth frantically shook his head. “Hai, hai, kudasai, _kudasai_.” 

Needing no further provocation Ness started moving his hips, soft grunts escaping him as he slid in and out of Marth quickly but carefully, hands gripping the prince's unblemished thighs. Every time Ness pushed in Marth let out a quiet “ah”, his hips rising to meet Ness' thrusts. After a few thrusts Ness seemed to find Marth's prostate because Marth gripped him tighter, his legs wrapping around Ness' waist and pulling him closer, something between a whine and a cry escaping him. Ness took it as a sign to speed up, aiming for that spot inside Marth that would make him go crazy. It seemed he succeeded. 

“Ness, Ness, Ness,” Marth babbled, head thrown back as he met Ness' every thrusts, chest rising and falling rapidly with his quick breathing. Ness couldn't help pausing, watching as Marth bit his lip and tried to get him to continue. 

“Please- kudasai, kudasai -” Marth mumbled, urging Ness to start up again. 

“Please do what, Marth?” Ness purred, licking his lips as Marth let out a whine. He muttered a string of Japanese words, writhing beneath Ness. Ness sucked in a sharp breath. He truly believed he could cum _just by listening_ to Marth speak in Japanese. 

“English, please,” Ness said, glancing at Marth's hands and finding that his gloves were still on.  _Wow ok, that's hot._

“Please, fuck me,” Marth whined, and with a groan Ness did just that. He shakily smiled as he pounded into Marth, the feel of him around Ness glorious. Every thrust was met by Marth, the room filled with Ness' erratic breathing and Marth's quiet but sultry moans. 

Ness slowed his hips, sliding out painfully slow, and Marth let out a shameless whine, pleading in Japanese with that sexy, breathless voice, and Ness couldn't help himself from trying to fuck the daylight out of him. Marth's voice panted out “ah”s  and “oh”s, fingers clawing at Ness' shoulders and back. His voice was so sinful; it should be illegal to own a voice like that, Ness thought. It made his stomach do pleasurable flipflops, and urged him to pound into Marth faster. He could feel himself edging closer to his orgasm, but he wanted Marth to cum first. He wanted to see that pretty face twist in pleasure, hear Marth cry as Ness made him reach that euphoric peak. 

“Marth,” Ness murmured, leaning down to brush his lips across the prince's chest. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Kami,” the prince breathed, holding on tighter to Ness. “Y-yes, hai, hai-”

“Yeah? I wanna see you cum, Marth,” Ness grinned, his hips slamming against Marth's. The prince gave a keen, tightening around him. 

“Ness, Ness!” Marth cried, writhing on the bedsheets as he threw his head back and came, gripping Ness like a lifeline. The look of bliss that gripped Marth was what pushed Ness over the edge. With a “Marth, shit!” he spilled himself inside the prince, thrusts slowing until both stilled, panting. Ness opened his eyes and gazed down a Marth, hands releasing their tight hold on his thighs (which would probably end up peppered with finger shaped bruises that -when asked about later- Marth would blush and stutter that he was fine about, he kinda maybe actually liked them) and moving to ghost over the prince's chest.

“That… was hot.” 

Below him Marth gave a soft smile, opening his eyes and meeting Ness' gaze. 

“You...” He seemed to struggle for words. “You are ridiculous.” 

Ness threw his head back and laughed. 

“You could have just told me, Ness.” 

Violet eyes met blue. “Really?”

“Yes. You know that English saying? “Honesty is the best policy”?” 

“Yeah, but then we wouldn't have done this...” Ness smirked, rocking on his heels and sliding inside Marth. The prince shuddered beneath him.

“Ah, yes, I- ngh!” Marth gasped as Ness pushed into him slowly, smiling against his neck. “I s-suppose.”

“Yeah.” Ness placed a kiss on Marth's cheek, grinning. “So, what are we now?”

And instead of answering, Marth gave him a sweet smile and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This format is kiLLING ME WHY Anyways, I hope you enjoyed xD Pls don't hunt me down D:


End file.
